


Somewhere only we know.

by Whooooooops



Series: All my friends are cacti [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Animals, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, F/F, First Dates, M/M, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: A collection of oneshots with an oc of mine
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: All my friends are cacti [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880656
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starful_nights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/gifts).



Checker likes animals. D and Cherri do not. Cherri doesn't have a problem with them mostly, but D can't stand them. Checker brings home lizards every now and then, they usually never live long enough for her to get caught. Her and Show Pony have mini funerals for them. To add to that, she's more than willing to give up her power pup for a dog whining outside. She's made kind of a reputation for herself. She likes to make conversation when she delivers mail, she knows who likes and wants animals, they always manage to find their way to those people.

Rain was expected that day. Checker only had a few things to deliver, and of course, had to say hi to Mouse. Other than that she was completely free. On her way home, she came across a small, white dog picking at a vulture carcass.

"Well hi there!" Checker grins and kneels in front of the dog. This dog seemed touch starved, as he immediately trots up to her for pets. Checker coos over him for a while, then stands and pats her good leg, "C'mon," she heads home

~

Dr D and Cherri are in the middle of a broadcast when she gets home. Checker climbs on the counter and grabs the dog a can of power pup. Cherri walks out a few minutes later, "What's this?" he looks down at the dog

"What's it look like?" She asks as she gets down from the counter.

Cherri sighs softly, "D's not gonna like this." The soft patter of rain falls of the roof.

Checker shrugs, "I know, but I figured it was gonna rain, and I didn't wanna leave it out there." she pets the dog.

Cherri sighs again and crosses his arms, "Fine, but it's gone when the rain stops." Checker nods

~

Dr. D comes out a couple of hours later for lunch to find Checker sitting at the table with the dog on her lap. She doesn't seem to notice him, absorbed in a book.

"Checker, are you serious-" Checker jumps and looks over at him, "Oh, hey. Didn't see you there."

Dr. D crosses his arms, "I can tell. What's on your lap?" He gestures to the dog, who's now asleep.

"I-It's a dog, hear me out. I-I just figured I'd take him home since it was gonna rain, I already promised Cherri he'd be gone when the rain stops." She's getting nervous. Dr. D and Cherri have assured her many times that they wouldn't hurt her if they got upset, but you still never know. "He can have my food while he's here," she adds in an attempt to negotiate. 

D sighs and wheels up to the table, "Fine. But you're in charge of whatever it does while it's here." Checker nods and continues reading with shaky hands. D sighs and looks down, wheeling over to the counter to get himself a can of power pup.

~

The rain stops earlier the next day. Checker's still shaken up about what happened with Dr. D. She's trying to hide it, but she's never been very good at that. It took a while for D to get to sleep that night. The dog wasn't there for that long, and the rain would probably kill it. He'd try and talk to Checker about it later, but she's not quite ready yet.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checker can't seem to keep anything for long. It makes her think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that Checker's pansexual with a preference for girls. This will come in handy later.

Checker was rather excited today. She was planning on asking Mouse out on their first official date. They've spent enough time together that they would probably be able to live together, but they're taking baby steps. She kneels to pick some flowers. These ones were Mouse's favorite. She picked only the best for her. Sometimes she was unable to sleep because she's been thinking about this moment for so long. She's for some reason worried that she'll say no. Panic can blind a person.

She hobbles up to the abandoned gas station that Mouse lives in. She lived with a Killjoy named Carbonite Beam. She didn't much like him. Mouse is terrified of him. Beam's mastered giving his voice the kind of boom that would make anyone's knees quake. He doesn't want Mouse hanging out with Checker. He thinks she's too slow and will get them ghosted. She takes a deep breath and presses on. Nothing can ruin this for her

She shows up and looks around for Mouse. All she could find was Beam. She cocks her head and opens her mouth to say something. She gets cut off.

"She's gone," he's smirking like he doesn't care. "Clap." is all he says. He idly sharpens a blade he carries on him.

Checker's immediately flooded with a confusing mix of anger and sadness. She tries to say something. It ends up coming out as a strangled sob. 

Beam laughs at that. "I was planning on knocking her off soon. The dracs just did the hard part. Get out of here."

She leaves, sobbing. She decided to walk around for a bit to get through the worst of it. Dr. D and Cherri can't see her cry. 

She gets home as the sun starts setting. Luckily, Dr. D and Cherri are both in the broadcast room. She goes to her room and bunches up her blanket to make it feel like she was holding someone. She cries herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I'm not doing the best right now and I needed something heartcrushing. sorry. The next one will be fluffy, I promise.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened just before Checker leaves them, shortly afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely based off headcanons. I figured people that have been dead for less than 10 years get to come back when BLI fell, and you go to the black parade when you die. Also Dr. D and Cherri aren't dead because cannon sucks and I hate it. next chapter will probably be when she comes back. Enjoy!

She falls asleep to Dr. D running his hands through her hair. It feels like someone poured sand in her lungs. She thinks it's pneumonia, worst case scenario a polio relapse. She didn't remember much about when was sick, but the one thing she did remember was the pain.

She wakes up hours later, already feeling better. She sits up and looks around to find a cloaked figure standing next to her. Everyone else in the room looks upset. She makes a realization. She's about to panic when the cloaked figure puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Checker flinches, "Wh-who are you?" she's about to cry.

"That's not important," she says softly, "Come with me."

Checker shakes her head, tears running down her face, "I-I don't wanna go. Please!"

The figure helps her up, "You have to," she explains softly, It'll be okay, I promise." 

Checker's shaking, "Please no..." 

"Close your eyes," the figure instructs. She closes her eyes and braces herself, falling back asleep.

~

Checker woke up to a blinding white light that surrounded her. She sits up and looks around to find a familiar blue-haired woman standing a few feet away from her.

"L-Lana?" The two look at each other for a moment, taking in each other's presence. Pretty soon Lana runs over and wraps Lana in a hug

"Lana!" Checker hugs her tightly like she'll disappear if she lets go. The older woman doesn't say anything. Instead, she just holds her, gently rocking back and forth. Lana's surprisingly warm for a dead person. Checker basks in this warmth like she hadn't felt anyone in ages, which isn't technically wrong.

Checker indulges in the moment for a while, savoring the touch, but eventually she has a question. "...How can I see you?" Lana looks down at her with a bittersweet look on her face, "You're dead, honey." Lana explains softly.

Oh. She forgot about the figure. Although, if she had Lana it surely wouldn't be that bad. Lana's crying softly, making Checker worried. "Don't cry..." her voice breaks like she's about to cry as well. Lana shakes her head and offers a watery smile, "I'm fine, kiddo. It's just been a while." Checker nods and buries her face into Lana's chest. "Where are we?" Checker asks, looking up at Lana and cocking her head. "I'm not sure..." She looks around, "We'll get to the parade soon, I promise," Lana reassures. 

Checker doesn't know what the parade is, and to be honest, she doesn't really care either. All she cares about to the person holding her right now. She falls asleep against her, feeling happier than she ever has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request. Maybe give ideas for any holiday ones you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checker comes back from the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is entirely self-indulgent and this chapter makes no effort to lie. Since it's been a while I'll remind you that Cherri and D aren't dead because cannon sucks and I hate it.

Checker was dead for about eight years. Eight long, amazing years. The parade wasn't even much, she was just happy to be with Lana. There's just something about her that D and Cherri just didn't have. She missed them, of course. How could she not? They were the only parents she'd ever known. They wrote letters, (they were always in Cherri's handwriting.) Dr. D had shaky hands and couldn't spell, it was just easier for Cherri to do it.

She knew she would have to go back. The witch told the killjoys who could and couldn't go. Checker was in the category that could. She wanted to go back and see Cherri and D and everyone else, but Lana would be back there. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave her. But alas, it wasn't her choice to make. She just had to wait for the day to come. She woke up one day to a blue sky. That was something she hadn't seen in years. She could feel cold metal on her neck, and a warm hand in hers. She racked her brain to try and figure out who

was holding her before she heard a voice.

"Hey," the voice was soft and deep, someone she recognized. It came to her. _Cherri Cola._

His eyes were misty and his voice was shaky.

Checker rubs her eyes and looks up at him, still trying to get used to the brightness. "W-Why're you crying?" 

Cherri shakes his head and smiles, "I just missed you. You were gone for a while."

She nods and rests an arm on her forehead, "I got your letters. They made me happy." she closes her eyes and sighs, "Can we go home?" 

Cherri chuckles and picks her up, "What're you in a rush for?" 

Checker blushes, "It's bright." she smiles, "I've been living in black and white for the past however many years."

Cherri nods, "You're fine, I'm just messing with you, kid." Checker snuggles into Cherri. She'd miss Lana and write to her, but it was their turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request. I'd be happy to do AUs or anything you'd ask for

**Author's Note:**

> Please request oneshots


End file.
